La realidad supera la ficción
by GaretClaus
Summary: -¿Qué pasa Granger... te gusta lo que ves?...Bueno, es normal, es que cuando te gusta lo que ves la tentación es muy mala…  ONESHOT


N/A:Hola a tods este fic no es de GaretClaus sino mio [soy su hermana pequeña pequeña jeje ^o^] me llamo Nika y mi sister me a dejado su cuenta para dar a conocer mi primer fic, es la primera vez que escribo algo y estoy nerviosa por saber vuestras opiniones, gracias por leer! Intentare mejorar en el futuro, besos!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

SEXTO AÑO EN HOGWARTS

***LA REALIDAD SUPERA LA FICCION***

Tic, tac, tic, tac… no paraba de mirar el reloj, quedaban apenas escasos segundos para salir de clase, pociones siempre se hacia interminable…

Mire hacia mi derecha, ahí estaba Ron, el tierno de Ron, me sonrió y se sonrojó ligeramente, con sus ojazos azules sus pequitas… sus labios… tan dulces como los recordaba…

Mire hacia mi izquierda, ahí estaba él, rubio e indomable como lo odiaba, su cabello platino, sus ojos plata, esos labios finos que me encantaría morder…

-Ah!-se me escapo un pequeño grito, que Malfoy me pillara mirándole era algo que no iba a admitir.

-Que pasa Granger-me susurro- ¿te gusta lo que ves?-y me guiño un ojo.

En ese momento la clase termino y me dirigí a la biblioteca antes de que alguno de los dos me abordara: Ron para preguntarme sobre nuestro beso de ayer, y Malfoy sobre lo que acababa de pasar; pero cuando llegue uno de ellos ya me esperaba allí.

-Hola Hermione…dijo el pelirrojo tímidamente que se encontraba sonrojado en una de las mesas de biblioteca

-Eh…hola Ron…- dijo sentándose en frente de él. No sé qué me paso exactamente, pero sentí que me ruborizaba al recordar lo que paso el día anterior con el…-

-¿Qué interesante la clase de pociones verd..?- no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando Hermione le interrumpió diciendo que necesitaba silencio para estudiar

-Lo siento…dijo el pelirrojo entristecido al notar que la chica no mostraba interés en el-Bueno luego nos vemos, he quedado con Harry.-

Asentí, no es que no me gustara lo que paso con él, de hecho me encanto, pero no me parecía el momento más adecuado para hablarlo, además de que a ambos nos daba mucha vergüenza….simplemente intentaba disimular.

No podía estudiar, no me conseguía concentrar, unos labios aparecían por mi mente a cada segundo y no podía evitar sonreír como una tonta al recordarlo. ¡Al cuerno! Decidí marcharme a mi sala común, allí con todo el jaleo que habría conseguiría despejarme un poco.

Me levante, recogí rápidamente y al atravesar la puerta me encontré con lo último que me esperaba, o peor aún, al último que quería ver hoy… Malfoy.

Estaba recostado en una pared del pasillo, desplegando todos sus encantos a la caza de alguna leona despistada, y esta vez me buscaba a mí.

Se sonrió a sí mismo, se irguió y se dirigió hacia a mí con sus andares habituales, no por otra cosa su segundo nombre era Seducción.

-¿Querías algo Malfoy?-pregunte sin ningún interés.

-La pregunta es Granger, ¿Qué quieres tú?... pero no contestes! Lose, a mí…

Creo que mi cara de "¡¿Qué me estas contando? Lo dejo un poco perdido. Pero ya se sabe cómo son los hombres, cuando no saben que decir… muerden.

Y se abalanzó sobre mí.

Me tenía agarrada de la cintura, besándome frenéticamente, por lo que se me hizo un poco difícil intentar separarme de él, así que cuando se separó de mi para poder coger un poco de aire, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que…

-¡Paff! Le di con la mano abierta en la cara como ya hice una vez en tercero, el no tardo en borrar su sonrisa sobre su cara cuando no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir quejándose que…

-¡ Auchh, por Merlín Granger que mal te tomas mis besos! La verdad es que para ser una asquerosasangresucia además de ser bastante apetecible das buenas ostias… dijo de nuevo acercándose, jugueteando con uno de los mechones de mi pelo.

-Si…es que contigo he adquirido experiencia durante los últimos años.-dije sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho- Pero más te vale que te alejes un poco si no quieres que adquiera más de la que ya tengo- dije apartándolo con la mano.

Cuando iba a volver hacer de las suyas, Nott y Zabinni aparecieron corriendo, arrastrando al insufrible rubito del brazo ya que al parecer la casa de slytherin se iba a reunir urgentemente.

Iba a continuar mi camino cuando escuche a Malfoy decir de lejos…

-Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente Granger- dijo remarcando mi apellido quisquillosamente como el mismo y al girarme de nuevo para continuar mi camino no se me pudo escapar una tímida sonrisa.

Termine de subir el último peldaño de la escalera rápidamente para dirigirme a mi cuarto con intención de no encontrarme de nuevo con ninguno de aquellos dos, y al cerrar la puerta me apoye en ella y suspire fuertemente, ya había tenido suficiente por hoy, cuando de repente…

-¿Hermione estas bien?- dijo este sentado sobre una de las camas de la habitación

-¡Ahhhh!-Grite- Harry me has asustado, ¿qué haces aquí? Dije intentando cobrar un poco de respiración dado al susto que me había llevado

-¡Aii Hermione necesito confesarte algo muy importante!- dijo acercándose a mí y cogiéndome de la mano entre medio asustado y gritando desesperadamente.

-¡¿Queee, Harry tu también?, por Merlín, pero ¿Qué os pasa hoy a todos conmigo? – dije gritando

-¿Ehh? – dijo Harry algo confuso ante la reacción de su amiga

-Eh…no nada pensaba que…, bueno que ibas a decirme?-dije intentando cambiar de tema

-Pues que… Hermione es que no se cómo decirte esto, me daba mucha vergüenza contárselo a Ron, por eso prefiero hablarlo contigo…el caso es que…

-¡Por Merlín Harry me estas asustando, dilo ya!

-¡Creo que me estoy enamorando de Oliver Wood!- dijo de nuevo entre gritando y avergonzándose.

-¿Qué?, ¿cómo, el… el entrenador de Quiddich?- dije sorprendida

-Siiiiii- dijo tratando de bajar el tono de voz- Es que me mira de esa forma tan, tan…

-¡Vale, vale! No hace falta que sigas… ¿pero Harry tu… tu… tu eres…? ¿Te gustan los…?

-¡Siii! Bueno, en realidad no sé, no sé cómo ha ocurrido pero…-iba a continuar cuando de repente alguien entro por la puerta.

-Hermione me preguntaba si…¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo asustado al ver a Harry y Hermione cogidos de la mano y mirándose con cierta vergüenza.

-Ehh…no nada, Harry me estaba comentando el entrenamiento de quiddich, ¿verdad Harry?- dije intentando disimular

-¿Eh?- pensó extrañado para sí mismo cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione que lo miraba con cierta cara de desconcierto- Ahh..¡Si, si! Muy duro el entrenamiento... ¿no Ron?- dijo con cierta timidez…

- Mmm... nose Harry como siempre… dijo Ron con cierta cara de desconcierto, al notar que algo raro tramaban aquellos dos

-Ya...bueno, ehh…yo me voy…tengo que ir a… ¡Adios!-dijo saliendo rápidamente de la puerta

Ron volvió a mirarme sin darle mucha importancia y se sentó a mi lado en la cama donde yo estaba sentada, me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo…

-Hermione…yo me preguntaba si… ¿si querrías venir conmigo al baile de navidad mañana por la noche?-dijo tímidamente

Me quede unos segundos en silencio, sorprendida intentando analizar las palabras de Ron, ya que él no era muy de esas cosas

-Te lo pregunto con antelación para que esta vez ningún búlgaro como Krum se me cuele delante, una vez no tuve el valor de pedírtelo y ya me perdí la oportunidad de ir contigo y no me gustaría repetirlo…

Me quede callada mirando sus preciosos ojos azules, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¡Por Merlín, al fin Ron estaba madurando!

-Eh...bueno como veo que no contestas, me lo tomare como un no, supongo que soy demasiado lento y alguien ya se me abra adelantado…- dijo entristecido levantándose de mi lado cuando le agarre del brazo le volvi a mirar a los ojos y conteste dulcemente:

-Sí, sí, claro que quiero

-Eh… ¿En serio?- dijo cambiando su expresión de tristeza y decepción a felicidad y alegría

-Sí, me encantaría ir contigo- dije sin soltarle de la mano

El pelirrojo volvió a sentarse a mi lado, me miró fijamente de nuevo a los ojos, me aparto con la mano un mecho del cabello, se acercó a mis labios y me beso dulcemente. Después de unos largos segundos besándonos, nos separamos y ambos nos miramos avergonzados y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios…

-Hermione…yo no sé si a ti lo que paso ayer como ahora, te gustó, o todo lo contrario…yo querría haberlo hablado antes contigo pero…-no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase porque le hice callar sellándole los labios con los dedos…

-Me gusto-dije tímidamente-más bien…me encanto

A Ron no se le puedo escapar una pequeña sonrisa cuando…

-¿Y a ti?, ¿a ti te gustó?-pregunte de nuevo sonriendo

-Me encantó-dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa, mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla-

Al cabo de un rato el pelirrojo ya se había ido y yo estaba estirada en mi cama con una sonrisa enorme debido a las palabras de Ron. Pero de repente mi expresión cambio al ver a entrar a Malfoy por la puerta de mi cuarto, abalanzándose de nuevo sobre mí para besarme apasionadamente cuando por casualidad Ron apareció por la puerta con una expresión en la cara inexplicable, solo puede decir-¡Ron te lo puedo explicar!-cuando…

-¡Noooooooo!- me desperté gritando y sudando en la cama, por suerte solo había sido una horrible pesadilla pero necesitaba aclarar las cosas con los dos si no quería que los sueños se hicieran realidad.

El día paso rápido, evite encontrarme con Malfoy que durante las clases no paro de mirarme y susurrarme desde la mesa de al lado que aun teníamos una conversación pendiente. Ron por otra parte no dejaba de mirarme y sonreírme y al final de las clases no olvidaba cogerme de la mano mientras recorríamos aquellos largos pasillos que se me hacían interminables.

Todo hubiera ido normal, si no fuera porque durante la comida una lechuza aterrizo sobre mi mesa para darme un pequeño sobre de color rosa. Lo abrí curiosa, no esperaba carta de mis padres ya que hace pocos días me habían escrito, por lo que me surgió la curiosidad de quien podría ser, y comencé a leer:

Querida y estimada señorita Hermione Granger,

Me complace informarle de que ha sido invitada esta noche a las 23:00 durante el baile a compartir una preciosa velada romántica conmigo. Ponte guapa y te espero en bosque prohibido, te estaré vigilando durante el baile, no me falles.

Atentamente,

Un admirador secreto

A cuadros me quede cuando lo leí, deduje que no podía ser de Ron ya que estaba perfectamente escrito, sin faltas de ortografía, que por suerte no se encontraba a mi lado, se había empeñado en levantarse para coger un gran trozo de carne que se encontraba dos o tres mesas más allá. Extrañada estaba, no comprendía de quien podía ser entonces, así que decidí pensar que era una broma de mal gusto de algún gracioso que se encontrara allí en el gran comedor. Pero la tentación y la curiosidad me podían, volví a releer la carta, cuando me fije que en una mesa al frente se encontraba Malfoy guillándome un ojo de manera muy sexy. De repente Harry distrajo mi atención que se encontraba a mí lado diciendo:

-¡Mira Hermione! Ves, allí esta Oliver y no deja de mirarme, ¿lo ves?-dijo entusiasmado

-Si si, claro que lo veo. Lo vi pasar por detrás de la mesa donde se encontraba el insufrible rubito que se mostraba sonriéndole a Harry, aunque para que mentir, yo estaba más concentrada en los labios de Malfoy, que prestándole atención a mi mejor amigo.

¡Qué fuerte! No podía creer que Malfoy estuviera tan coladito por mi como para escribirme una carta, igual yo no era una más de sus tantas chicas y quería ir en serio conmigo-pensé

Ilusionada, comencé a arreglarme para el gran baile, me decante por un vestido rojo con unos zapatos a juego del mismo color. El pelo me lo deje suelto dejando caer algunos mechones ondulados sobre mis hombros. Para que engañarme, si, estaba…

-Preciosa-dijo Ron cuando entro por sorpresa a la habitación. –Parece que ha merecido la pena esperar en la puerta, estas deslumbrante.

-Gracias, tu también-dije tratando de esconder una pequeña sonrisa-

Iban a dar las ocho por lo que me agarre del brazo de mi acompañante y bajamos al salón donde se encontraban todos con sus respectivas parejas: Harry estaba bailando con Cho, (en plan amigos, claro, ya que Cho aún no se había recuperado de la muerte de Cedric y Harry por lo visto había cambiado de acera…) Neville con Ginny, Malfoy con Lavender…-Espera, ¿Malfoy con Lavender? ¿La ex novia de Ron? , pero si no pegan ni con cola-pensé-aunque claro, estoy segura de que lo habrá hecho con afán de darme celos para disimular…

El baile se mi hizo muy largo, baile con Ron durante toda la noche, que aunque se encontraba guapísimo y actuaba de forma muy caballerosa y madura no podía evitar mirar la hora en el reloj. Por suerte pude lograr escaparme unos minutos en los que Ron aprovecho para picar algo, mientras Mcgonagall y Dumbledore daban unos de sus tan largos discursos.

Acababan de dar las once y allí me encontraba yo sola, en el bosque prohibido esperando a mi admirador secreto. Me iba a dar por vencida cuando vi llegar de lejos una sombra alta y larguirucha. Como era de noche y estaba todo oscuro tampoco podía ver con claridad así que cuando ya lo tenía enfrente de mí dije:

-De verdad, para ser un admirador secreto llegas con dos minutos de retraso a tu propia cita-dije intentando ser sarcástica.

-Sí, es que se me hizo difícil escaparme de entre toda la multitud…-dijo una conocida pero misteriosa voz al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre mí para besarme.

¡Esa voz no es la de Malfoy! ¿Pero quién era entonces? Pensé mientras me besaba. No lo dude un segundo más, cuando volvió a separarse de mí, nerviosa y cabreada pronuncie LUMUS y de repente se ilumino aquel bosque con enfrente mía al mismísimo Oliver Wood, que se puso rojo como un tomate al ver mi cara. Por Merlín, no podía ser verdad, Harry cuando se entere me mata y de Ron y Malfoy ni hablar…bueno Malfoy no creo que le de tanta importancia, tan solo intenta ligar conmigo, no somos siquiera novios-pensé

-¿Oliver?, ¿Oliver Wood? ¿Tu…el entrenador de quiddich, tu eres mi admirador secreto?-dije con decepción

No le dieron tiempo a responder porque Ron y Harry que habían estado allí lo habían visto todo. Todo, ahora lo entendía todo, cuando Harry vino a confesarme que le gustaba Oliver, porque notaba que le lanzaba miraditas y tal, no era otra persona a la que miraba que a mi desde el cristal de la biblioteca donde se podían ver perfectamente los entrenamientos de quiddich, al igual que cuando recibí la carta, que yo misma abrí en el gran comedor mientras miraba a Malfoy, cuando en realidad el que me miraba era Oliver Wood, el mismísimo Oliver Wood-Tierra trágame- pensé-

-He…Hermione, ¿me puedes explicar que es esto?- dijo Ron enfurecido y gritando

-No, no hace falta que lo hagas- dijo Harry llorando mirándome con desprecio

-No chicos no es lo que pensáis, en serio Harry yo vine aquí pensando que era Malfoy mi admirador secreto, te lo juro- dije rápidamente

-¿Malfoy, te gusta Malfoy, le estabas esperando?-dijo Ron furioso

-Ron yo…-dije yo también herida por la situación que yo misma había provocado

Oliver miraba todo con desconcierto, este estaba más confundido que yo misma, al cabo de unos instantes ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Oliver se encontraban allí.

Subi corriendo a mi cuarto llorando, con tal rapidez que tropecé con uno de los peldaños de la escalera y cai en el suelo.

-¡Granger! Menuda leche te has llevado, pero que te pasa ¿Por qué lloras?-dijo cambiando el tonito de voz de chulería a preocupación.

Me ayudo a levantarme y comencé a contárselo todo llorando abrazada a el en su hombro. Si, a Malfoy, ni yo misma lo entiendo, cuando al cabo de unos instantes dijo:

-Ósea que…en realidad me esperabas a mi eh Granger…dijo intentando sacarme una sonrisa- Bueno, es normal, es que cuando te gusta lo que ves la tentación es muy mala…-dijo riéndose.

Al día siguiente amanecí en mi cama preocupada, no sabia que decir ni como reaccionar ante ellos que no dejaron de rondar por mi cabeza durante toda la noche. Cuando termine de vestirme baje al comedor donde en nuestra mesa de siempre se encontraban Harry y Ron que cuando me vieron darme la vuelta para cambiarme de sitio escuche:

-¡¿Hermione, a dónde vas? Pregunto Harry que ya no parecía muy enfadado

-Pensaba que estabais enfadados conmigo…dije acercándome a ellos despacio.

-No, ya no Malfoy nos lo ha explicado todo-dijo Ron con un trozo de tostada en la boca

-¿Malfoy? –dije extrañada

-Si…nos ha contado que todo había sido una broma, todo culpa suya y que bueno…nosotros sin saberlo lo hemos pagado contigo

-¿Broma?-pense cuando vi a Malfoy guiñarme un ojo desde la otra mesa

Terminamos de desayunar, y cuando acabaron las clases me dirigi a la biblioteca donde allí me esperaba Malfoy con una grata sonrisa. Iba a agradecerle el gesto que había tenido por su parte mientras me dirigía a el cuando…

-No, Granger, no hace falta que me des las gracias-dijo sonriendo

-A ¿no?-dije sin entender nada mientras me sentaba enfrente de el

-No, aunque bueno….después de haber tenido que dar la cara por ti inventándome una historia que ni yo mismo se cómo se me ha ocurrido creo que me debes algo a cambio…

-¿Perdona…?-dije mientras alucinaba a lo que oían mis oídos- Malfoy yo no te he pedido que…no me dio tiempo a terminar la frase porque de nuevo se abalanzo sobre mi para robarme un beso.

-Ahora ya estamos en paz Granger-dijo sonriéndome mientras se levantaba y salía de la biblioteca.

No se por qué pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa se mostrara en mi labios. Cogi uno de los libros de Pociones y comencé a leerlo, ahora que ya se había resuelto todo podría estudiar tranquila, sin preocupaciones. Harry me había perdonado después de todo lo que había pasado con Oliver, Ron y yo decidimos dejar lo nuestro en amistad y Draco y yo bueno, digamos que lo de Malfoy esta aún por resolver…Me acerque a unos de los estantes de la biblioteca para buscar un libro que necesitaba para estudiar, cuando por sorpresa hubo un título entre ellos que capto mi atención. No se por qué pero entonces entendí cuando Ginny en ocasiones me decía que por mucho leer habría veces en que los libros no podrían ayudarme a solucionarlo todo en la vida como yo estaba acostumbrada. Si, era cierto que para los estudios era un genio, pero para los asuntos de la vida real era una simple aprendiz, que por no haber tomado una decisión en su momento entre aquellos dos al final me quede solita como de costumbre con aquellos que no se enfadarían conmigo por ser persona y cometer errores, mis libros. Y si, aunque me cueste reconocerlo, aquel título tenía razón: a veces la realidad supera la ficción…

Aclaración: Oliver que lo había estado observando todo desde el primer momento en que se fijó en Hermione seguía sin entender a las mujeres y quien sabe, quizás se planteó la posibilidad de cambiar de acera para estar con Harry…jajaj y por otro lado, la excusa que se inventa Malfoy para resolver el problema de Hermione no está escrita ya que puede ser cualquiera, eso lo dejo a vuestra imaginación…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Espero que os haya gustado! Reviews please! ^_^

[Nota de GC: Esta juventud... ains..., que tarde aprenden lo que es bueno xDD arriba HP!]


End file.
